Everybody loves me, but not her
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: Songfic. Everybody loves Castle, but not Kate Beckett. Please RxR


_Hey, this is one of my ultimate favourite songs and it's the perfect song for Richard Castle! It should totally be his theme song! Some mild 'Caskett' undertones. Enjoy!_

Everybody loves me, but not her.

**Hail Caesar sees her shadow in my backseat,**

**And her friends are standing right in front of me,**

**Worldwide from the symbol on a turkey,**

**Open up said 'Everybody Loves Me!'**

He's the resident playboy; he has different girls flock around him at every party. Some don't even know his name or have ever read his books. They just care that it's a party, and he's famous, and hot. Every time the camera flashes, he smiles his 'million dollar' smile that screams 'Everybody Loves Me!' But not her.

**And you don't have to make a sound,**

**Cause they got what you need,**

**What you need,**

He is the guy that has everything! He's rich, he's smart, he's famous and he's hot! He has an awesome home, a gorgeous, smart, fun-loving daughter, a beautiful, loving, mother, and the perfect muse! Everybody wishes they could land him! But not her.

**God love all the people that have warned you,**

**God love all your sentimental virtue,**

**Eight balls with the takers that'll make you,**

**Lay cards with the lover's that'll hate you,**

People think he is a God. The God of Writing, The God of Sex, The God of Humour, The God of Crime-solving. Etc. He had an extensive history of dating, girlfriends, Ex-Wives, etc. He played poker with his fellow writers and with his friends at the precinct. He had a hard life before he was famous; and whiles some people still hated him, most idolised him. But not her.

**And you don't have to make a sound,**

**Cause they got what you need,**

**What you need,**

**Makes you say 'Oh my!'**

**Feels just like I don't try,**

**Looks so good I might die,**

**All I know is,**

**Everybody Loves Me!**

**Get down, **

**Swaying to my own sound,**

**Flashes in my face now,**

**All I know is,**

**Everybody Loves Me!**

**Everybody Loves Me!**

He once said to her, 'I really am ruggedly handsome aren't I?' She rolled her eyes and told him to focus. He always turned on the charm, when a pretty girl or a camera man, was around. Or just for her. The amount of times she's saved his life, or visa versa. He loved to dance, he remembered the one time he danced with her, that's the closest – physically – they had ever been. He loved her scent, cherries mixed with perfume. They were so different, he smiled and posed for the press, where as she hid and became awkward in front of them. Most people would love the chance to be famous. But not her.

**Well I play the music; don't stop till I turn grey,**

**Stars forever like Don Susan never fade,**

**He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree,**

**Hope I'll remember the good things that I never made,**

Apart from her, his daughter Alexis and his writing were the only other source of joy in his life. He hoped to give her such a wonderful life, giving her the good up-bringing that he had never received. He wanted to give everything to her as well, he wanted her to be there with him always. He wanted her to love him, as he loved her. He wished she would let him in, into her heart and into her life. He wanted to know everything, do everything, see everything, taste and touch everything that was Kate Beckett. Any other woman would have been honoured. But not her.

**Cause you don't have to make a sound,**

**When they got what you need,**

**What you need,**

**Make you say,**

He wished he could give her everything she needed, even things that she didn't. He could have any other woman. But not her.

**Oh my!**

**Feels just like I don't try,**

**Looks so good I might die,**

**All I know is,**

**Everybody Loves Me!**

It was true that every woman - and some men - in New York loved him, they all screamed and flirted when they saw him, tried slipping him their numbers at book signings and parties, tried to use him to get what they wanted, etc. But he would give all that up just to be her's for one day. But of course he would never tell anyone that. He was Richard Castle to the world, and so that's who he was to everyone else. The millionaire playboy who had everything. But not her.

**Get down,**

**Swaying to my own sound,**

**Flashes in my face now,**

**All I know is,**

**Everybody Loves Me!**

**Everybody Loves Me!**

Truth be told, he was sick of all the fans. Sick of all the book tours and the parties. All the signings and the money. He'd never give up writing, but he would willing spend his days at the precinct with her, filling in paperwork and fighting criminals. He enjoyed their daily banter, Ryan and Esposito's jokes, the few moments a day when their flirting would get serious and they would get so close to doing something… Then BAM someone would interrupt! That was the only ruined part. But the rest was good. Everybody was always smiling, joking, laughing, happy. But not her.

**Everybody,**

**Everybody,**

**Oh,**

**Everybody,**

**Everybody!**

**Don't need my health,**

**Got my name and got my wealth,**

**I,**

**Stare at the sun just for kicks all by myself,**

**I,**

**Lose track of time,**

**So I might be past my prime but,**

**I'm feeling oh so good,**

**Yeah!**

He smiled all the time. He knew he should be grateful for what he had, after all there were people in the world that were far worse of than him, but at least they had love. He needed love to complete himself, he supposed that everyone in the world thought that. But not her.

**Oh my!**

**Feels just like I don't try,**

**Looks so good I might die,**

**All I know is,**

**Everybody Loves Me!**

**Get down,**

**Swaying to my own sound,**

**Flashes in my face now,**

**All I know is,**

**Everybody Loves Me!**

**Don't you know you wanna,**

**Everybody,**

**Everybody,**

**Everybody,**

**Whoa! Yeah.**

Everybody, but not her.

_Okay you may be a tad confused if you listen to the song, I kind of altered the meaning to fit around (what I think is) Castle's inner monologue. Please review!_


End file.
